User blog:Tokka is the epicness/Fanon: yellow seddie
Look at the stars/look how they shine for you. Sam was watching the meteor shower, the stars' shine reflecting in her eyes. And everything you do. Freddie loved her. “I wish she knew everything about me.” Yeah they were all yellow. She threw her arms up, trying to get away from the situation, and the accusatory glances of her two best friends. I came along He didn't have to be there I wrote a song for you. He didn't have to care so much, or put it in music form. And all the things you do. Every little thing he said was gold. And it was called yellow. Yellow. The color of her hair, the color of the stars, sometimes the color of his dreams. So then I took my turn. Sam took the blows as her turn came. Her mom was a drunk that beat her up. Oh what a thing to have done. Freddie couldn't believe he'd said that. To her of all people. How stupid could he be? And it was all yellow. The bruises would yellow and fade in time. Sam wouldn't have to deal with anyone’s stupid questions about them. Your skin oh yeah your skin and bones Nobody knew her secret. Nobody but him. Turn into something beautiful. In his eyes, she was perfect. Sam could take anything life threw at her with a smile, but as she cried black tears in his arms, Freddie kept whispering, “You’re beautiful, Sam. Remember that.” And you know You know I love you so. Why would the dork love someone like her? She was worthless, nothing. But she knew he loved her. You know I love you so. I swam across. He was drowning. She didn’t think, but dove in and pulled his struggling form out of the murky water. I jumped across for you. He jumped for her. She was falling too fast. Oh what a thing to do. ‘Cuz you were all yellow. He asked her about the bruises. “I’m a klutz, Benson. None of your business.” I drew a line. I drew a line for you. “I hate you!” Those three words crossed a line she’d drawn. And his face registered shock. Oh what a thing to do. Why did she do that? How stupid was she to alienate the one person that cared about her, besides Carly anyway, and wanted to help? And it was all yellow. "Come on Sam! How stupid do you think I really am?" Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. "I think you're really stupid, Benson!" "Well I think you're beautiful, Princess Puckett." And you know/for you I bleed myself dry. Her lip was bleeding. But she'd stand there and take the blood over and over if it meant keeping Freddie out of it. For you I bleed myself dry. She survived by thinking of his warm chocolate eyes. It's true. Look how they shine for you. Freddie sat on the fire escape, trying to count the stars, when he heard a knock on the window. He saw a mane of blond hair, then motioned its owner to come out. "Hey Benson." Freddie smiled at the familiar nickname. "I'm sorry about what happened. I was being an idiot." Look how they shine for you. "It's okay, Sam." She looked up at the sky, wondering what he was staring at. Look how they shine for Look how they shine for you. "I like looking at the stars. If I do it for a while, it's like I disappear into my own little place." Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine. "Sam?" "Yeah, Fredepily?" "I love you." Look at the stars. Look how they shine for you. Sam leaned closer to Freddie, who did the same. And all the things that you do. That starlight kiss was something neither of them would forget. (comment and tell me if u love or hate this. Lyrics are Yellow, by Coldplay. Do not own song, lyrics, or characters.) Category:Blog posts